st Paul's school for educated student's fbo'
by stemi1channy
Summary: WHAT! bella finds she is going to a boarding school in england but she didn't know it was an all boys school with her gorg hair and smile and sexy figure it doesn't take much for all the boys to fall for her exspessially without compition except from..
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's pov

Shit. Bella was going to boarding school as her mom and Phil were travelling and I was joining the army. I was sending her to this English boarding school. I got her an own room as an extra gift. Her mum as also got her a gift but I haven't seen it yet or what it is. The thing is won't be able to see her till Christmas and when I do it will only been for a week then two day after Christmas she is having Christmas with her mom and people.

Oh well I haven't seen her in a while anyway...

Bella's pov

Four days later...

I can't believe it I am going to a boarding school TOMORROW. My mum has got me a gift so I am in the car at the moment I mean why do we need to travel maybe she's getting me a car?

We pulled up outside 'miss pretty little princess delight' huh?

I was having a makeover. The lady who was my 'stylist' was called Mrs. Malt I mean who would marry her anyway she was a lunatic and vain. She went on and on about her stuff.

First we went shopping I was bought bags of colourful clothes, bags. Along with that my mum went and bought four large Gucci suitcases and a carry case as well. Did I mention we had just won the lottery? Well actually my Nan did she gave a quarter of it to my mum and Phil a quarter to me (however I can't use half of it till I finish school. and a quarter to Charlie. Then she kept a quarter of it so yeah now both of my parents are million airs. But, Charlie know all of a sudden want to join the army so his money is just paying for my tuition however cause he is part of the army there children get fifty percent of anyway. So with the rest of the money he decided he was going to splash it on having my own bedroom. Which I like my own space so I don't mind.

Then when she found out it was because I was going to a new school she dragged me all the way to the school section giving me a cool bag (Prada) I wasn't normally a fan of Prada but this bag was gorgeous. She gave me a couple of simple clothes which I could wear for school and a cute stationary set. My favourite item was the blazers from that section it were so cute I bought two in different colours. Mrs. Malt put every think in my suitcases I have no idea how she can put so much into one case. We had finally finished shopping after three hours the reason it took so long is that mum kept encouraging Mrs. Malt to find me more and more clothes.

Finally we were finished after my mum had finished paying for my clothes. Before I knew it I was been dragged into an evaluator onto a knew floor. The spa. My mum went round browsing at the makeup. I was been cut neatened cleaned relaxed. My nail had now a simple but cute French manicure. I had a massage the was not a piece of hair on my body well except my actual hair and eyebrows and lashes. I had my eyebrow trimmed threaded. I already felt beautiful they wouldn't show me a mirror till the end they say.

I then was having my makeup done my mum was just standing there clapping her hand making a list of the things they were using then adding that stuff to her basket then collecting more she had to baskets now of makeup, perfume and body products. One for her one for me. She then added two ellie makeup bags to it perfect. Note my sarcasm there. I had my hair stripped from all chemical which was on my head. She showed me the foil (it was on my head to get all the chemicals off.) there was brown and red and yellow. The red was when I dyed my hair red for a dare. Brown was when I dyed my hair brown so you couldn't see the red. And yellow was apparently hair spray who knew hair spray was yellow!

My hair had been cut a bit shorter and then was crimped which made my hair really thick and big it actually looked nice. Then Mrs. Malt pointed towards a door. I walked in there were red neon arrows pointing down a alley way almost except from that there were lots of mirrors on every space on the wall. I looked at this girl I looked behind she was there to then I realised it was me I gasped who knew I could ever look so good.

I whipped the single tear away before smiling and realising I wasn't that geeky Isabella any more I beautiful confident Bella. I held my head high and walked towards the end of room.

Next day...

Finally I was on the aeroplane on my way to 'st Paul's school for educated student's fbo' ok I know I have no idea what fbo mean. Face books originally no why would that be anything to do with the name? For braniacs only?

**Ok that was chapter can anyone guess what fbo mean? Well write a review and guess what it means if your the first one to get it right you can name the only female hot teacher which the boys drool over!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

I couldn't quite put my finger on what fbo means I know it wasn't important but it kept pondering in my head. By the way I am now in a taxi on my way to the school.

I can't wait to make new bezzie's , friends maybe it's an all girls school. I hope not then I can try and finally get a boyfriend. 'Love_ taught me to lie' _my phone sang. I picked it up out of my bright blue bag. It read _' ring me tomorrow as we are going to be on plane all night love you mum' _I sighed my family had move on without me all I would get is a phone call once a week before you know it would be a month and so on. It would be like I never existed to them except from Christmas and summer there was no point seeing them in the term time so I would be staying in my dorm.

I looked out the window we were passing this big round thing which was moving. I not stupid but I have never been to London or England in fact. Africa, America (well I do live their) India. And other places but you get the idea actually I have been to France but only for a day with school. It wasn't a very nice day just rained all day and we had to eat frogs' leg for lunch never ever eating them again. Eww.

I looked at the leaflet just reading things about what time English people started four hours earlier everywhere else started in about two hours. Well they had to give us time to get there. I looked at the front cover. Strange there were two boys on their bit sexist if I say so myself to just have boy on there when it's a mixed school. I mean you thought there would be a boy and a girl.

I shoved the leaflet in my bag I had hardly read it. I wanted to find out every think out to see if it matched what they said. So I kept on thinking about random things to pass the time.

Edwards's pov

'Blah blah blah' the head master went on and on about stuff rules, awards, punishments, teachers boring stuff I don't think anyone was listing except a couple of nerds. Then I saw every boys head jerk up including mine when the head master said one magic word 'GIRL' my radars bleeped inside me head. I can't believe my dad sent me here an all boy school with no with no girls.

'So as I was saying this is an all boy's school. As you know all the staff are men this year we have an female teacher. Also there was a mix up with one application instead of going to the girls school it came here so we have one female student I hope you will let her join with things and don't worry she won't stay for long until we can sort her out' He carried on female teacher hope she isn't old thing and a girl like an actual girl walking these corridors never thought I would see the day. Hope she isn't an ugly thing.

'What's her name sir' some random dude yelled out.

' urm Bella look so you know who she is here is her application photo' He clicked a button and a beautiful brunette showed up on the screen. I mean she wouldn't be hard to find she is the only girl after all!

**Sorry it wasn't a long chapter I will do a long one later ok here is another small comp what was the name of bella's ringtone and who sings it? If you get it right you get to pick which subject the hot teacher teaches.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov

I reached to get my laptop out (Phil bought it me like three weeks ago) I checked my email there was one from the school. I opened it and clicked on the link it was the assembly I was missing cause of traffic. You could only see the headmaster then he said it _'So as I was saying this is an all boy's school. As you know all the staff are men this year we have a female teacher. Also there was a mix up with one application instead of going to the girls school it came here so we have one female student I hope you will let her join with things and don't worry she won't stay for long until we can sort her out'_ oh my god I knew I had gone red how embarrassing I was the only girl student who would I make friends with? I knew I was crying but I couldn't help it. They also showed a photo of me. It wasn't a nice photo ever it was before my makeover in fact I was like fifteen then I had braces then thank god I didn't open my mouth when I smiled. I pressed play and finished watching the clip you could he murmurs going through the hall saying things like never thought I would see a girl. This year is going to rock. I would date that. At least they thought I was cute right?

I decided I was going to keep my head held up proud before I get sent to the girl's school at least I got my own room. What if known of them liked me what if they thought I was a slag a slut I don't know. The traffic started moving and before I knew it I was at the school.

My mouth was hung wide open I gasped it was beautiful. There bushes were cut into funny shapes the was a figure kicking a football and a trophy it was like a fairy tale. There were pink flowers on the bush. I loved it and the building was massive. That was only the school.

I got into the school and the receponitst ran up to me (a man) called Mr. Donald's he said 'you must be Bella follow me I will show you to your room. Wait there' Two minutes later to boys were here around the same they said hello and picked up one suitcase each that was standing next to the front door. I followed them we got to the end of the building and we walked into a massive garden. It was beautiful so relaxing. Then I saw another two buildings you're in the left building and you're on team dynamite. Lovely. They said bye handing me the other suitcases I finally got inside the building.

There was a massive staircase I looked up there were three boys face looking down. I blushed scarlet. Then one of them yelled 'we got her we got the girl' knows I knew why the other boys looked disappointed. I went of the elevator and clicked the button. I looked at the sheet of paper top floor and room 59. I sighed this was going to be a long term.

The elevator started moving.

Edward pov

How long does this elevator take? I clicked the button again that was the draw back on having the top floor I share a room with Emmet and jasper we were suppose to have room 59 the room we usually have but this year some geezer got it so we have room 60 I know you properly wondering was the difference but I left my suitcase in there last year and I properly won't get it back. I am guessing Bella think that was her name is living in the other building because you think I would of heard every one running down stairs by know.

DING. The elevator opened and there was no room just filled with suitcases and then a beautiful girl stepped out struggling with the suitcases I pulled couple of them out. Then I realised this must be Bella she was so much better looking in person in real life then that photo.

She had black hair it was thick and you wanted just to run your hand through it. Her face looked so innocent but with a naughty spark. She had long creamy legs and a skirt which finished mid thigh. She had a very reliving black top with some gold loopy writing on and a white jacket which was a bit puffy. But the top you wanted to just rip off she leant down to pick up a suitcase up and she had very naughty red lingerie on.

She picked up her bags 'thanks 'she smiled noticing that I had pulled some of the bags out. She walked out and she put the bags down and went into the elevator to get the last bag. But it closed, her skirt was trapped between the doors she tried to yank it out. I heard a tearing sound before I knew it I was been knocked down onto the floor. With the girl closely behind me and her skirt which had been torn off on my face.

Bella pov

How embarrassing then I realised my skirt was on his face. I rolled off him. He looked down great I had to wear a thong that day. 'I think this is yours' he smirked passing me my much ripped skirt. I giggled nervously. 'My bag' I gasped it had all my.. 'Does it have anything valuable in' he asked.

' well not exactly' I replied nervously ' but I wouldn't want anyone to see it has all my pyjamas and under ware in and I don't really want any horny boys looking at them' I shuddered.

' come on then we got to run it will properly be on the bottom floor by know' he grabbed my hand and we started running down the 4 flights of stairs.


End file.
